Son of the moon reboot
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Jack Frost was reborn not of man on moon, but of Artemis power. And what if they meet and strange thing happen. Will Jack finally get an family member or not. Who knows. So read and find out. After the movie and after the heroes of Olympics. Rated T to be safe. Story reboot of Son of moon.


Hey everyone. I know this seem really dumb to update the same chapter twice, but I have my reason. You see, a person know as SilvermoonLavoy. She wanted to beta my story and give her chance with the first chapter. And she did a very good job in my book. So let say hello to this story beta. Now read her first work for this story.

Jack Frost was sitting around his lake. It was strange seeing the normally hyperactive spirit sitting still for once. And for the reason why, it was quite simple. He still felt like there was something missing.

'I don't know why I still feel this way. I mean, I have everything I need. A few believers, a family, and friends. What more do I need?' Jack thought.

Suddenly, the moon started to glow and a voice was heard.

"It is because you haven't met your mother yet, Jack." the Man in the moon (Manny or MiM) said to a surprised Jack.

"Wait. What do you mean my mother?! I was reborn from your power as a spirit. How can that be?!" Jack demanded.

"That's not entirely true. You see, you died the day you saved your little sister. I knew it was going to happen. I asked a certain friend of mine to allow me some of her powers to cause your rebirth, and, thankfully, she lent me some. So you weren't reborn from my powers, but a goddess' power instead. I simply turned you into a spirit so you wouldn't die again." Manny explained.

"Really? What's her name? Where is she? Does she know I'm alive?" Jack fired question after question until Manny cut him off.

"She doesn't know you are alive. She thought I used some of her powers to save a near dead baby. Her name is Artemis, and she is the goddess of the moon, motherhood, childbirth, maidens, hunts, and the wild." Manny said.

"Wow. My mother's a goddess. So where is she?" Jack asked in the tone of a child about to receive a gift.

"She should be setting her camp up at a New York park. I know this because every child around the world is under my watch. And before you ask, you'll see soon enough." Manny informed him.

"Okay. I'm gonna go tell her she's my mom now." Jack said, about to fly off.

"Wait, you can't just walk up to her and tell her you're her son!?" Manny exclaimed.

"Of course I can. If she doesn't believe me, you can tell her. And here are the reasons why you will. First off, because of you, I was walked thru, attacked by random spirits, and left alone for three hundred years. Second, you ignored me every time I asked/begged for guidance. And lastly, you called upon me when the world was in danger and basically kept my memories from me. So you owe me at least that much, no?" Jack told him with an icy edge in his tone that caused Manny to gulp.

He knew that if he didn't help Jack, he could cause another ice age in a fit of anger. He almost did a few times. So he knew that he'd better help.

"Of course I'll help. You'd better get going now if you wish to meet her." Manny advised.

Knowing he now has the moon's full support, Jack flew off at top speed.

(A few hours later)

Jack was looking around the woods in some park in New York, searching for any sort of sign for a campsite. He was about to take a break when he heard the sounds of battle.

He rushed to the noise. Upon his arrival, he saw, much to his surprise, Pitch and his nightmare creatures attacking a group of girls in sliver. Not wanting to watch them get seriously hurt, he decided to intervene. He smirked at what he was about to do.

Thalia's POV. (Hah!)

I have no idea what was going on!

One minute, the hunters and I were setting up camp, and the next we were attacked by a strange man in a dress! He had summoned a lot of these strong horses made of dark sand like things.

And did I mention we're losing to said creepy, stalker-ish guy in a dress? No?

Then consider it mentioned. Our weapons have no effect on the weird horse things, and I think I heard one of the younger hunters call him 'The Boogeyman, the King of Nightmares'. But he's make believe right? Then again, I'm the daughter of a god. So why not? Anyway, we were losing and all hope seem to be lost. Until it started to snow.

I know what some of you are thinking.

'Why do you think snow will change anything?'

Well, this snow had power in it, making me think a god came to our aid. Anyway, back on track. It was snowing, and the man, The Boogeyman, growled and whispered, ''He's here.''

I was wondering who he was talking about when a tornado of snow appeared between us and the man. Strangely, I heard laughter coming from in the snow tornado.

Once it cleared, a boy was standing on the spot. He was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood up, tight pants with the bottom looking torn and no...shoes?

Really?! Anyway, he also had a wooden staff that reminded me of Sly Cooper's cane for some reason. Then, the strange boy started to talk.

"Really, Pitch? Attacking children? I never thought the Nightmare King could stoop so low. But, then again, me and the rest of the guardians did send you packing a few days ago. So, I guess you didn't have much courage to attack us directly again." the boy sighed.

It kind of ticked me and some of the older hunters off when he called us children. Some of us are probably older than him damn it!

Getting off track again! Focus, Thals!

Pitch growled and asked, "Jack Frost. What are you doing here, brat?"

The boy, now known as Jack, took down his hood and revealed his face. I almost gasped. His face was really pale. Paler then Nico, and that's saying something. His hair was pure white, like snow, and his eyes were icy blue. He then started to speak again.

"Now, that's just mean. You don't see me making fun of you for having no eyesbrows and wearing a dress, you know." he chided in a teasing tone.

It made me crack up and the rest of the hunters to tried, and failed, to stifle their giggles. Hey, I know he's powerful and all, but you've got to admit that's funny.

Anyway, the man growled and made the horses attack the boy. We were about to help him when he swung his staff and took out all the horses with freaking ice!

"It's rude to attack an innocent little kid. My feelings are hurt." He put in a fake little sob to add to that. He's really p*** off Pitch.

"You're anything but innocent, Frost." the man growled out.

Seriously, is he an animal? He seems to growl a lot.

"I know. Do you really want to fight? You're not as strong you were a few days ago, and it is the full moon, which means my power increases twofold. So think carefully here." Jack reminded him cheerfully.

The man seemed to comply to the thought for a moment. The boy must be really powerful to make him think. He then growled, AGAIN- Ugh!, and said, "Next time, Frost. Next time."

"And I'll be ready to kick your a** again. Also, these girls are under my protection, Pitch. So you better be careful on what you do next time." Jack said in a threating tone, which reminded me of Percy when he's threatening someone.

Also, he seemed to p*** off the hunters, which actually isn't a big shocker. I'm pretty sure they're all thinking, 'We don't need your protection, boy!'

Even though he did save our a*** and scared away the man who did it like it was nothing.

The man growled and stalked off into the shadows. He knows how to shadow travel?! The boy suddenly walked up to me and smiled. He asked if anyone was hurt or anything. I told him no one was hurt and everything was fine.

"Good. The old man really needs to loosen up. He's angry a lot these days. Anyway, what is your name, young lady?" Jack asked.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." I told him.

"Jack Frost. Sprit of winter. Also know as Prince of Winter and Jokul Frosti. Oh!, and Guardian of Fun." He introduced himself.

I raised my eyebrow at the last bit. Before I can question it though, he began talking again.

"You said Artemis. Like Artemis, goddess of the moon, Artemis! Right?" He asked excitedly.

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?" I asked, not knowing he going to shock the Greek world to the core.

"Well, she is my mother after all." He replied with a smile.

Like I said. Say thank you to SilvermoonLavoy.


End file.
